


Snip

by DarkShadowRin



Series: Timna Drake [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadowRin/pseuds/DarkShadowRin
Summary: She'd prepared a speech. Had memorized the exact points she has to make to convince Dick to return to Robin and then, if necessary, to convince Batman. Had ran simulations after simulations in her mind.As plans do, it crashes on impact.
Series: Timna Drake [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057688
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Snip

She'd prepared a speech. Had memorized the exact points she has to make to convince Dick to return to Robin and then, if necessary, to convince Batman. Had ran simulations after simulations in her mind.

As plans do, it shatters on impact.

It starts when Tim forgot to think about what to call him.

Oh god. What does Tim call him?

Not Robin. Not Nightwing. NOT Grayson. And Richard just sounds pretentious.

"-Dick."

Oh earth, please open up and swallow her whole.

~*~

Tim contemplates herself in the mirror.

Quietly, she mouths to herself 'Robin' and 'me' to get used to the idea. After everything's said and done, all that adrenaline that had her confidently wearing the costume like an entirely different person has disappeared like wisps of smoke she can barely recall the impression of.

She almost thinks she's been possessed but the only person in the place to do that is Jason and she'd really rather not think about that. Besides, the burn in her muscle reminds her that it was definitely all her.

Tim can't even blame it on being rash. She remembers thinking about it and making the decision, and does it again and again no matter how many times she runs the scene in her mind..

She's really doing this, huh? And to think she'd just wanted Dick to return to Robin. She thinks she might've gone off the road completely when she'd admitted to him about imagining herself as Robin in the hopes to take the angle of the hopeful little girl and her complete belief in heroes and really, is he gonna break her little heart by refusing?

Apparently yes.

And suddenly she really is Robin.

Go big or go home, right?

Thunk.

The sting on her forehead keeps her from.... crying? Laughing? Sinking? She doesn't know and can't care.

Peering up at the mirror again with her most miserable pout, she trace the flecks of gray in her blue. A strand of hair gets in her eyes and she blinks it away before frowning.

Slowly, straightening up, she narrows her eyes at her black locks. Without breaking her gaze, she pulls out a drawer to retrieve the scissors she sometimes uses when she feels like scrapbooking.

She's frustrated, she determines. Frustrated that her plan didn't work.

Like a brat because she should know things doesn't always go as planned, how many times has that been repeated in mainstream media, and something like this with so much unpredictable variable, it's practically expected. And yet...

Snip.

She look at the double blades in her hand. She cuts air.

Then she raises it, slowly, an inch away from her nose.

Snip. Snip. Snip.

Robin. Me.

....... oh, her parents are going to kill her.

Robin. Me.

(Well, it is for the good of Gotham.)

Just a bit higher...

Snip.

She goes cross eyed watching the strand of hair flutter down to rest on her lap.

A smile grows on her lips, thinking of the magazines she'd read and the hairstyles she'd admired.

Robin. 

Me.

Tim doesn't think it sounded as bad anymore. Not as different, and off, and just... other.

She can work with a 'Robin' and a 'me'.

There's a Timna Drake and then a Robin.

Timna Drake isn't strong enough to put Robin on top of that, she doesn't think so and a big part of her doesn't want to know, but she doesn't need to, of course not.


End file.
